Nami & Ray Series: Someone who sees me as who I am
by Zygopetalum
Summary: Mendol. One shot. Kai/Nami visits Ray before Persona's last performance. Kai/Nami struggled with his/her last meeting with Ray, and Ray struggled with her sadness and happiness. They both finally realized the only person who truly see them. Slightly AU.


**This pairing still kept my mind. Actually after I watched the drama, two years ago, I wanted to write about this scene. But as I said before I'm not native speaker, english is not my first and second language. Now I got some courage and decided to give a try.**

**I changed it a little, because I wish it happened this way.**

**It's not perfect but hope you like it. Again, I don't own Mendol characters.**

* * *

**Someone who sees me as who I am**

So this is the last time huh.

The last time I will sing as Kai of Persona. It's not like we have any other choice. If they find us they won't let us alive. No doubt.

I watched as Asahi and Hinata walked toward different directions. They will say goodbye to their precious person. I envy they have someone to talk with before our last performance. What about me?

Do I have someone precious? Someone I care enough that I want to say goodbye. Someone who would feel lost if I was not here anymore. Someone who would cry a tear for me.

I don't know why but my mind went to a certain person. I don't know why either but my legs moved automatically without my permission. It was like they know who the person is without I'm telling them. In no time I find myself standing in front of her dressing room. This is crazy, I don't remember she was my precious person. However, once again my body moved without my permission. My hand knocked the door. Softly.

I thought to turn around and leave but suddenly the door swung open. She's standing there behind the door staring at me. I could see she's surprised to find me in front of her door.

❤KR❤

"Kai! Why are you here?" What is he doing here? Isn't his performance will begin shortly? Why he looked sad?

I don't like to see him upset. "What's wrong?" I asked but he looked away and mumbled something.

❤KR❤

I looked away. "Why the person I will say my final goodbye is her?" Since when she becomes my precious person. Seemed my body no longer follows my order.

❤KR❤

"Did Sarukawa shachou complain to you?" That brought his attention back to me. He looked confused. I know Sarukawa shachou will do that. "Come in." I stepped back to let him in and turned around. I heard him stepped in and the door closed.

"Because of Persona. I lost my position as the number one of Music 10." I said and heard he mumbled behind me. To tell the truth I never expect this time will come. I should feel upset or angry that I'm not the number one anymore, instead I somehow feel happy. Yeah, I am happy.

"But, I'm really happy."

❤KR❤

"You are happy?" Did I heard wrong? I looked at her back as she continued.

"If it was someone else at that position I could never forgive them." She said softly. I don't blame her if she's upset. After all she's been the number one at Music 10 for almost three months.

She then turned around and looked at me. There's genuine smile on her face. "If it was Kai, I'll be sincerely happy about it."

I couldn't make a word and just staring back at her. "I'll definitely never forget your performance tonight."

"Ray," What do I say to that?

It may because the light behind her that makes her look shining. And for the first time I realized that I was wrong. She's not the arrogant and annoying diva I thought she was. She IS beautiful outside and inside. She looks genuinely happy for me. I could see it in her eyes.

But it makes me wonder, why was she happy? She should be angry or upset. Why was she happy if it was me who took the position? Did she really care for me?

❤KR❤

It may because he's the only person who ever scolded me that I am really happy for him. As the number one Diva everyone around me will say thing that makes me happy. Because they want to get my likes or they're just afraid of me. But he's different, he saw me not as a Diva, but as a person. Although he was a newbie and with one word I could make his group vanish from this industry, he dared to confront me. Brave but also stupid.

I walked toward my makeup table and sat down. I took a glance of him at the mirror before me. "To visit me before your important performance, thank you."

I could feel his glance on me. Truth be told, I also feel sad but I don't want him to see it, because I don't want him to feel guilty.

❤KR❤

For the second time in my life I felt my heart fluttered. And warm. She does care about me. She put her feeling aside, although she tried to hide it I could see the sadness in her eyes, and congrats me. No one ever did that to me.

I have a dream that someday I will meet someone who really care for me, someone who will see and love me as who I am. Sadly, I never met that someone before, thanks to my preference. Until now.

Looking at her in the mirror I finally admit that maybe…maybe I have fallen for her as well. Honestly I had realized that the day she cried and told me that she loves me, she loves me that she didn't know what to do. That day her words caught my heart. No one ever told me that they love me so much that they didn't know what to do. Seeing her crying I wanted to wipe the tears away.

And I did. If it wasn't because of Asahi and Hinata's burst in I might kiss her. Yeah, my body moved forward without my permission.

If tonight was the last time I see her, I want to be honest to myself. What do I do? Tell her my feeling? No, I can't. Because she didn't know my truth. I forgot that. She didn't know my real identity. Will she care about me if she knows?

I want to regret that I disguised myself, however, because of this disguising thing I could meet her. Ironic.

I decided an act is worthier than a word. So I took step forward toward her. She's looking down so she didn't notice. I leaned down to kiss her cheek but unfortunately, or fortunately, she turned aside.

"Kai, give your best…"

My lips met her.

I could tell she's surprised as well. I wanted to pull back, but again my body didn't follow my order. So, placed my hand on her head I kissed her gently.

Finally could gain the control I pulled back and rushed toward the door. My cheeks flushed.

"Kai!"

Her call stopped me. I turned around and looked at her confused expression. "It's...its the last time. That's why I did it."

I turned on my heel and walked out her room. I know I was selfish to give her such hope while after tonight I will disappear from this industry. However, I feel relief that I could be honest to myself.

And I'm glad that my body reacted in my stead and brought me to her. Yet I can't stop a tear for falling from my eye.

I love her.

~Fin~

❤KR❤

* * *

Ray in this scene is very beautiful. Especially when she stood facing Kai with the light on her back.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
